Modern computing facilities can have thousands of servers, input/output modules, routers, switches, and other types of processing units supported by a common utility infrastructure. The utility infrastructure can provide power to the processing units from a power grid, a battery bank, a diesel generator, or other power sources. The utility infrastructure can also include transformers, rectifiers, voltage regulators, circuit breakers, or other types of electrical/mechanical components that condition, monitor, and/or regulate the supplied power.